Cinq fois où Lily Potter se sentit à part
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Lily est une fille comme les autres et pourtant, bien souvent, elle se sent bien seule... à part du reste du monde.
1. L'Affaire du Bain

**A/N : Cette fic s'inscrit directement dans ma série de fics Cinq fois où... pour laquelle j'ai déjà écrit sur Rose, Albus et Hugo mais il est possible de la comprendre sans avoir lu les autres.**

* * *

><p>Le loup se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle alors la brebis égarée se mit à courir encore plus vite. Malheureusement, ses petites jambes n'avaient pas totalement l'habitude, et elle finit par glisser sur de la terre encore humide de la dernière pluie, tachant sa belle robe blanche. C'était aussi l'instant de faiblesse qu'attendait le loup qui se jeta ainsi sur sa proie.<p>

— C'est toi le loup ! s'exclama le jeune Albus du haut de ses sept ans.

Lily se releva, indifférente à la saleté qui maculait sa robe, et se mit à courir après son frère dans un grand éclat de rire.

— Graaaouuu je vais te manger ! criait-elle.

— Faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes ! répliqua Albus en accélérant encore le pas, au grand dam de sa petite sœur qui, à cinq ans, n'avait pas autant de force dans les jambes que lui.

— Tu l'attraperas plus tard, Lily, appela alors une voix à la porte de la maison qui donnait sur le jardin. On mange.

Lily et Albus arrêtèrent aussitôt leur chasse infernale et se précipitèrent vers leur père qui était venu les chercher avec de grands sourires. Le repas était déjà quelque chose de sacré pour les deux enfants en temps normal, mais ce soir c'était encore mieux : c'était le premier jour de vacances de leur père depuis très longtemps, et ils pourraient enfin diner avec lui.

— Oh vous êtes tout sales, remarqua-t-il avec une fausse grimace. Allez déjà vous laver les mains, et ce soir, c'est bain, les deux affreux.

Lily et Albus éclatèrent de rire et se précipitèrent à la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée afin de nettoyer la terre de leurs mains. Ils jouèrent avec le savon un peu trop longtemps, ce qui leur valut une nouvelle remontrance, de leur mère cette fois-ci.

— Non mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites vous deux ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Allez, dépêchez-vous, prenez un peu exemple sur votre frère qui est déjà à table depuis longtemps !

Lily sauta du petit tabouret qui lui permettait d'être à hauteur du lavabo et courut vers la cuisine, suivie par Albus qui accéléra le pas et arriva avant elle dans la place où leur père, leur grand frère James et le diner les attendaient déjà.

— Perduuu Mini-Lily ! se moqua Albus.

— Albus, calme-toi s'il te plait, demanda son père en se levant pour mettre du ragout dans l'assiette de son fils. Vous aurez bien le temps de jouer après manger.

— Ah non, intervint leur mère. Après manger c'est le bain, et ensuite, tout le monde se couche tôt parce que demain on part tôt.

— On va où demain ? demanda James, la bouche déjà pleine de pommes de terre

— Chez papy et mamie, répondit sa mère. Tout le monde sera là.

— Même Roxanne ? demanda James.

— Oui, même Roxanne.

— Trop bien ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est ma cousine préférée vous savez ?

— Ah bon ? fit sa mère, faussement étonnée.

— Oui oui, répondit James d'un ton sérieux. Et moi je suis son cousin préféré, elle me l'a dit.

— Ben moi je préfère Rose, ajouta Albus.

— Et moi je préfère le gâteau de mamie, dit Lily.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Quand ils eurent terminé, leur père dit :

— Bon, les affreux, vous allez me chercher vos pyjamas et vous m'attendez dans la salle de bain du premier étage, c'est l'heure du bain. Je fais la vaisselle avec maman et j'arrive, d'accord ?

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent hors de la cuisine. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas fait trois pas hors de la pièce que la petite Lily tomba et s'écorcha les genoux. Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine pour se plaindre auprès de ses parents, mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit sa mère prononcer son nom. Elle trouvait inquiétant que ses parents parlent d'elle quand elle n'était pas là : et si James avait raison et qu'ils voulaient la vendre aux méchants voisins ?

— A propos de Lily, disait sa mère, je… j'ai un petit problème dont je voulais te parler depuis quelques semaines.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? demanda son père d'un air inquiet.

— Non Harry, bien sûr que non, je te l'aurais déjà dit. C'est plus que… je commence à me poser des questions.

— Quel type de question tu peux bien avoir à te poser et qui te mettent dans un tel état ? C'est une petite fille de cinq ans, elle va difficilement nous causer des ennuis maintenant tu ne…

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça, coupa la mère de Lily d'un ton agacé. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser finir s'il te plait ?

— Excuse-moi.

— C'est rien…Bref, je disais… J'ai été à la place de Lily, moi aussi, la seule fille de la famille et… quand venait l'heure du bain, que je prenais toujours avec Ron, George et… et Fred… au début ce n'était pas grave, mais ensuite… Tu sais… je me sentais un peu… gênée.

— De prendre le bain avec tes frères.

— Oui… Je veux dire, jusqu'à un certain âge, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, mais Lily a déjà cinq ans et franchement, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de donner à notre fille unique sa place de fille unique. Et ça commence par le bain. Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment le lui donner séparément de celui de James et Al.

Son père reposa le torchon avec lequel il essuyait la vaisselle en soupirant.

— D'accord, tu as surement raison. Tu as été dans sa position, après tout… Bon, je vais le leur dire.

— Envoie-moi Lily dans la salle de bain du deuxième, je vais lui donner son bain là.

Son père commença à s'approcher de la porte et la trouva là.

— Eh bien, ma Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

— Je… je suis tombée et je me suis fait mal… dit-elle en montrant ses genoux à son père.

— Ce n'est pas très grave, dit-il en inspectant la blessure avec sérieux. Monte dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage, maman va te soigner ça en un clin d'œil.

— Je ne reste pas avec Jimmy et Al ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Son père soupira.

— Non princesse, parce que toi tu es une petite fille et tes frères sont des garçons. Tu es un peu à part d'eux, mais rassure-toi, c'est juste pour le bain. Le reste du temps, vous êtes pareils, d'accord ?

Lily hocha lentement la tête et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

— Allez, file.

Lily monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était à part, avait dit son père. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas, mais elle ne le ressentait pas particulièrement bien. Cela la séparait de ses frères, et l'attristait énormément. Et tout cela parce qu'elle était une fille et eux… des garçons ? Mais elle était où, la différence ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lily prit son bain sans un seul éclat de rire, ce soir là.


	2. Gâteau et Match

Lily souffla sur les huit bougies de son gâteau au chocolat et tout le monde applaudit. Rayonnante, elle lança un sourire satisfait à tout le monde. Elle avait enfin huit ans, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pourrait rester debout une demi-heure de plus le soir, et qu'Al allait arrêter de l'appeler Mini-Lily.

— Vite, je veux du gâteau de Mini-Lily ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ou peut-être pas, en fait… Oh, peu importait, au final : Lily savait qu'elle n'était plus un bébé, et elle se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser son imbécile de frère.

— Deux minutes, Al, intervint leur père. Ta mère et Fred doivent encore souffler leurs propres bougies.

Fred venait en effet de fêter ses quinze ans, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des plus grands cousins Weasley. Quant à sa mère, Lily ne savait pas quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir, mais ce n'était pas très grave car après tout, une fois l'âge adulte atteint, on peut tout faire. Lily les regarda souffler leurs bougies et joignit ses applaudissements à ceux du reste de la famille et bientôt, un gâteau au chocolat, un framboisier et un gâteau au yaourt se retrouvèrent coupés en tranches et engloutis en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « anniversaire. »

Lily observa tour à tour chacun des membres de sa famille. Elle était si heureuse que tout le monde se réunisse régulièrement pour célébrer des occasions, ou même pour ne rien célébrer du tout. James et Roxanne jouaient à se lancer des boulettes de pain, Dominique se disputait avec sa sœur Victoire tandis que Louis racontait à son père ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances chez ses grands-parents maternels, Fred et Molly discutaient de leurs nominations de préfets, Rose et Al jouaient à chat et même Hugo, qui avait pourtant été très tristes ces derniers temps parce qu'il ne savait pas encore faire de magie, souriait en écoutant Neville lui raconter une blague.

Même si bien évidemment, chacun n'avait pas les mêmes affinités avec tout le monde, la famille Weasley restait très soudée, et Lily fière d'en faire partie.

Une demi-heure après que les gâteaux eurent été mangés, Teddy proposa un match de Quidditch, comme le voulait la tradition d'une rencontre entre Weasley. Lily n'avait jamais pris part aux matches, trop petite et pas forcément très intéressée, mais quand James lui demanda si elle voulait jouer, elle dit « oui » : après tout, elle venait d'avoir huit ans et il était temps pour elle de disputer son premier match.

Elle fut nommée Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Al, Roxy et Louis, tandis que Rose, Teddy, James et Fred les affronteraient. Parce qu'évidemment, ils joueraient sans Cognards et Vif d'Or, bien trop précieux. Lily avait déjà volé sur un balai, avant : d'abord un balai jouet, puis elle avait fait plusieurs fois des balades avec son père, aussi elle n'eut pas trop de mal à décoller au coup de sifflet de Dominique qui avait accepté d'arbitrer le match, à défaut de jouer (elle disait toujours qu'elle était une Batteuse, sinon rien).

Lily s'élança donc dans les airs et se mit à voler derrière son frère, ne sachant pas trop comment faire au début. Mais très vite, Al lui cria d'arrêter de lui coller au train et lui demanda d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Blessée, Lily se sépara de son frère et se mit à tourner en rond autour du terrain. C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne jouerait pas au Quidditch ce jour-là : Al et Roxy se lançaient le Souaffle, évitant Rose, Teddy et Fred comme ils le pouvaient, mais à aucun moment, ils ne tentèrent de lancer la balle à Lily. Elle était simplement là, à attendre que quelque chose ne la concerne dans ce match, mais quand il fut terminé, une demi-heure plus tard, elle n'avait pas touché le Souaffle une seule fois.

Et en atterrissant, Lily avait décidé qu'elle aimait encore moins jouer au Quidditch que de le regarder.

Ils rangèrent leurs balais et le Souaffle dans la remise et quand ils furent revenus à la table dressée dans le jardin, l'Oncle Ron demanda à Lily :

— Alors, ce premier match ? demanda-t-il.

— C'était nul, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. Je n'aime pas le Quiditch, ça c'est sûr.

Le silence tomba autour de la table et Lily se demanda furtivement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour susciter une telle réaction – ou, en l'occurrence, une absence totale de réactions. Et soudainement, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

— Quoi ?

— Mais…

— Comment c'est possible ?

— Le Quidditch…

— Ne pas aimer le Quidditch…

— Quelle idée !

— Ne sait vraiment pas ce qui est bon…

— Mais tous les Weasley aiment le Quidditch…

Et malheureusement, de toutes ces réactions, ce fut la dernière que Lily entendit le mieux. Tous les Weasley aimaient le Quidditch… sauf elle. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Lily n'était pas une Weasley. Et le fait que personne ne se rende compte de son malaise ne fit que confirmer qu'elle était à part de cette famille…


	3. Vert et Argent

Après des années à attendre ce jour, Lily s'apprêtait enfin à faire son entrée à Poudlard. Elle descendit du train d'un pas peu assuré, parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que rejoindre enfin la prestigieuse école n'était pas seulement quelque chose d'excitant, mais aussi quelque chose d'un peu inquiétant. A ses côtés, Hugo ne faisait que trépigner d'impatience et Lily n'osa pas lui demander s'il était inquiet. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une poule mouillée, merci bien.

A peine avait-elle mis un pied sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard qu'une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre des milliers cria :

— Les première année, par ici s'il vous plait ! Les première année !

Lily et Hugo se précipitèrent vers Hagrid, le géant ami de leurs parents, qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire :

— Enfin je vais conduire à Poudlard les deux petits derniers de la fratrie ! s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement.

Lily ne lui adressa qu'un sourire timide mais Hugo répondit :

— Petits, petits… Pas pour longtemps !

Hagrid éclata de rire.

— Tu es bien un Weasley, toi, Hugo, fit-il d'un ton rieur. Les première année ! ajouta-t-il en criant. Hâte d'arriver au château, j'imagine ? reprit-il à l'adresse de Lily et Hugo.

Lily se contenta d'un signe de tête poli. Bientôt, tous les première année furent attroupés autour de Hagrid qui déclara :

— Bien, puisque tout le monde est là… Suivez-moi !

La petite troupe se mit en route à la suite du demi-géant qui les conduisit sur un long chemin jusqu'à un lac noir et calme. Lily sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il ne se calma pas quand Hagrid leur demanda de monter dans les barques – imaginez qu'elles se retournent et que les élèves se noient… Ils naviguèrent quelques minutes avant d'enfin apercevoir le majestueux château de Poudlard.

— Wouaaah, fit Hugo à côté d'elle, et Lily savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le château était absolument superbe, sa silhouette sombre se découpant sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre tout en y étant parfaitement incrusté. Les centaines de fenêtres allumées semblaient faire écho aux étoiles bien visibles en cette soirée sans nuage.

Bien vite, les barques heurtèrent doucement la terre ferme, et après avoir remonté une petite pente, ils se retrouvèrent devant deux lourdes portes en bois – celles qui menaient au château. Hagrid y porta trois coups, et à chaque fois, le cœur de Lily fit un bond un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que Neville, un ami de ses parents et le parrain de son cousin Hugo, les accueillit.

— Merci, Hagrid, dit-il en souriant. Vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Neville les conduisit dans le hall d'entrée et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour, je suis le professeur Londubat, je vous enseignerait la botanique, et je suis également le directeur-adjoint de l'école et le directeur de la Maison Gryffondor. Il y a trois autres maisons à Poudlard, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Vous allez bientôt être réparti dans l'une de ces quatre maisons, et celle qui deviendra la vôtre sera votre foyer à Poudlard. Vous devrez travailler pour lui rapporter des points et bien vous conduire pour ne pas lui en faire perdre. Vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne sembla vouloir en poser, alors il sourit et dit :

— Bien, allons-y, alors.

Lily ferma les yeux juste avant que Neville – euh, le professeur Londubat – n'ouvre la double porte menant à la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Elle inspira profondément, rouvrit les yeux… et se mit en marche.

Elle sentait l'excitation fébrile de Hugo à ses côtés, très différente de son appréhension réservée. Globalement, tous les élèves qui entraient en première année semblaient plus proches de la réaction de Hugo que de la sienne, mais Lily avait depuis longtemps compris qu'elle ne serait jamais tout à fait comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses grands yeux bruns captèrent le regard vert de son frère Albus à la table de Poufsouffle et il lui sourit en guise d'encouragement. Elle vit ensuite James, debout sur son banc pour mieux la regarder, à la table de Gryffondor, et sa cousine Rose à Serdaigle. Lily n'avait pas peur d'être envoyée dans la mauvaise maison : que ça soit Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule et que ses parents seraient satisfaits.

Elle aperçut ensuite le Choixpeau magique et fut dès lors bien incapable d'en détacher son regard, bien qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à sa chanson, trop fixée sur les battements de son cœur. Et bien vite, Neville – le professeur Londubat – se retrouva à sortir un rouleau de parchemin et à faire l'appel.

— Abercombie, Daisy !

Une petite fille aux boucles blondes se précipita vers le tabouret et s'y installa tandis que Neville – le professeur Londubat – lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il cria :

— Poufsouffle !

— Anderson, Julie !

— Poufsouffle !

— Benkammar, Hussein !

— Serdaigle !

La liste continuait ainsi et bientôt Lily entendit son nom. Inspirant profondément, elle se dirigea vers Neville – le professeur Londubat ! – qui lui sourit avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

— Ah, encore une Weasley ! Bon, techniquement, ton nom est Potter, mais tu fais partie de ce clan, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être pas, d'ailleurs… Je vois en toi que tu te sens un peu différente d'eux, n'est-ce pas, que tu ne trouves pas ta place dans cette vaste famille où tu te sens paradoxalement un peu à l'étroit... Nul doute que tu ne leur ressembles pas, Lily Potter. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu n'aurais ta place dans aucune des maisons où ils sont tous déjà, parce qu'elles ne sont pas toi… Je vais donc t'envoyer à SERPENTARD !

La table ornée de couleurs vert et argent explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements. En descendant de l'estrade pour aller les rejoindre, elle passa à côté de Hugo qui la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts et une expression choquée sur le visage. Certes, Serpentard était un choix un peu étonnant, mais il n'y avait pas de raison d'en faire une montagne, si ?

Lily s'installa parmi ses nouveaux camarades et échangea quelques présentations avant de regarder le reste de la répartition. Elle vit donc Hugo rejoindre Roxanne, James et Fred à la table de Gryffondor. En laissant son regard se promener sur les autres tables, elle vit Molly et Albus qui la regardaient étrangement depuis la table de Poufsouffle, et Rose, Lucy et Louis qui murmuraient entre eux à la table de Serdaigle. Et c'est alors que Lily se rendit compte de quelque chose : elle était la seule de la famille à Serpentard. Personne n'y était, et personne n'y avait même été envoyé, parce que Victoire et Dominique, qui avaient déjà fini Poudlard, avaient été à Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Elle était la seule petite-fille de Arthur et Molly Weasley à avoir été envoyée à Serpentard, et alors qu'elle repensa aux mots du Choixpeau, je vois en toi que tu te sens un peu différente d'eux, que tu ne trouves pas ta place dans cette famille, que tu ne leur ressembles pas, elle sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

Lily passa sa première nuit à Poudlard en larmes.


End file.
